Episode 1: The Adventure Begins
Episode 1: The Adventure Begins The adventure starts at a stadium with a lot of people sitting in the crowd. The camera pans to show two girls sitting next to eachother. One having short red hair and the other having long blonde hair. =Kairi Marta= Kairi: “This is going to be awsome.” Marta: “I don’t know, it’s feels wrong to see our friends fight.” Kairi: “Don’t worry, they don’t actually kill eachother.” Marta: “Good point.” The crowd cheers as a trophy of a man in red clothing is thrown into the stadium. It glows and turns into human. =Mario= On the other side, a trophy of another human wearing green and holding a sword. =Link= Announcer: “Let the battle…begin!!!” Mario: “Let’s a go!” With that, Mario and Link charge at eachother. Mario was prepairing his fireballs wile Link got his sword ready. After many attempts of hitting eachother, Link takes out a bomb and tosses it at Mario. Mario catches it so it won’t hit him. Mario: “Is that a the best you can do?” Link: “Just you wait.” With out Mario relising, the bomb explodes in his hand. When the smoke clears, Mario was turned back into a trophy. Link walks up to the trophy and taps the bottom of it. With that, Mario is revived. Mario: “RAVIOLI!!! Oh, I’m alive. Good a fight Link.” Link: “Thanks, you weren’t half bad.” The crowd began to cheer when suddenly, dark clouds covered the sky above the stadium. Mario & Link looked up to see the Halberd flying into the stadium. They both got into a fighting stance when some particals fell onto the stadium. When the particals landed, they formed together into weird enemies. Back in the stands, Kairi & Marta saw their friends were in trouble. Marta: “What the heck are those things!?!” Kairi: “Who cares, let’s go help.” Kairi ran and jumped into the ring followed by Marta. They both lande by their friends and took out their weapons (Kairi a keyblade and Marta a spinner). They all began to attack the enemies. Link: “There’s too many of them.” Marta: “We’ve gotta beat them somehow.” Just then, four smashballs came flying in from the crowd. Kairi: “What the heck are these.” Announce: “Their Smashballs! If you touch them, they will turn into something so you can use your final smash!” Mario then grabs one and it turns into a fire flower. He then transforms into Fire Mario. Mario: “FIRE TORNADO!!!!” Mario then started spinning around as a tornado of fire formed around him. Marta: “Cool, I wanna try.” Marta grabbed one and it turned into a golden spinner. She then replaced her spinner with it. Marta: “RAPID BLADES!!!!” Marta then shot multiple blades at the enemies. Link then grabs his wich turned into the Triforce of Courage. Link: “TRIFORCE BEAM!!!!” Link then stuck his hand out and a giant triforce appeared. Then it shot out a large beam at his group of enemies. Kairi then grabbed hers and it turned into the six othe princesses of heart. (Alice, Snow White, Jasmine, Belle, Cinderella, and Aurora). Kairi: “PURE HEART!!!!” The 7 then use their lights of heart to shoot a beam at the remaining enemies. Then all 4 turn back to normal. Marta: “THAT WAS AWSOME!!!!” Then these weird divices become strapped to their wrists. Kairi: “What the heck are these?” Announce: “Those devices will allow you to use your final smash whenever you feel that it’s necessary.” The group notices a boy in a black cloak on a flying machine. The machine then drops a giant ball onto the stadium. The boy in the cloak then flies away without saying anything. Marta: “What the heck was that all about.” Kairi: “That was an organization XIII member.” Link: “Look.” The group notices two heartless come out and pull the ball open revealing a weired energy sorce and a clock ticking down. The group studies the weird object, then Link notices something. Link: “It’s a bomb!” Relising this, Link runs twords the bomb to try to attack. Befor he could, the group heres a weird noise from behind them. They turn around to see a giant bullet come out and hit Link, shooting him into the distance. Mario: “What the heck?” Kairi/Marta: “AAAAHHHH!!!” Mario turns around to see that Kairi and Marta have been trapped in cages. Then a giant turtle like creatur picks up the cages and roars at Mario. Mario: “Giga Bowser!” Giga Bowser: “Well, we meat again Mario. Prepare to meat your doom!” Giga Bowser prepairs to attack by swining cages at Mario. Mario: “Is that a the best you can a do?” Giga Bowser: “I’m just getting started!!!” Giga Bowser tries to blast Mario with fire, when Mario finds an item on the ground. Mario: “How about a you try a Mirror Shield?” Mario lifts the shield in front of him and randomly angles it. The fire then bounces off and hits one of the cages and also hits Giga Bowser. With the colision, an explosion occures a Giga Bowser drops both cages and falls over. Kairi come flying out and lands next to Mario. Kairi: “Phew, that was a close one.” Mario: “Were’s a Marta?” Before Kairi can answer, a fat guy come flying down from the top of the stadium. =Wario= Wario: “Hahaha, hello there.” Mario: “What are you a doing here?” Wario: “Just a little treasure hunting.” Kairi: “What do you mean?” Wario then takes out a giant gun and notices Marta leighing on the the ground. Wario: “Let me give you a demonstration.” He then aims the gun at Marta and shoots. Marta: “What the…” Before she can finish, a weird arrow shoots out of the gun and hits Marta, turning her into a trophy. Kairi/Mario: “Marta!” Wario jumps over to the trophy and grabs it. Wario: “Hahaha, see ya later losers!” Wario snaps his fingers and a weird vihicle arrives. He jumps on and flies away. Kairi: “We have to save Marta!” Mario: “I a know, but why do I feel like a we forgot a something?” The two turn around and notice the bombe was now at 5 seconds. Kairi: “Oh crap!” The two start to run away, but the force of the explosion turns them into trophies and sends them flying into the woods. The stadium is then swollowed up by a giant black vortex. To Be Continued. Category:Episodes